encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Love Systems
__INDEX__ Love Systems ist ein US-amerikanisches Unternehmen, das Seminare und Workshops anbietet, in denen Männer lernen, mehr Erfolg bei Frauen zu haben. Das Unternehmen, damals noch "Mystery Method Corporation" genannt, ist aus der Seduction community entstanden und wurde 2004 von Erik von Markovik (alias Mystery) und Nick Benedict (alias Savoy) gegründet.Strauss, Neil (2005), The Game: Penetrating the Secret Society of Pickup Artists, Regan Books, ISBN 0-06-055473-8Official California Superior Court Document Das Unternehmen wird von Nick Savoy in Los Angeles geleitet. Love Systems bietet dreitägige Workshops an, in denen Männer lernen, mehr Erfolg bei Frauen zu haben. Diese Workshops finden Freitags, Samstags und Sonntags statt.Netburn, Deborah (August 31, 2005). "Danger: Pickup Artists Ahead". Los Angeles Times. Abgerufen am 30. Dezember 2008. Dabei werden Seminare und Live-Trainings in Bars und Clubs kombiniert. Mittlerweile haben tausende von Männern diese Workshops in mehr als 35 Städten in dreizehn Ländern besucht.Bielski, Zosia (October 9, 2008). "When Players Turn into Boyfriends". The Globe and Mail. Abgerufen am 11. Juli 2014. Krogh-Hanssen, Hans (December 21, 2008). "They Seduce You in Minutes (Norwegian translation)". DinSide. Abgerufen am 30. Dezember 2008. Geschichte Wie im Buch "The Game" (Deutsche Übersetzung: "Die perfekte Masche") von Neil Strauss beschrieben, wurde das Unternehmen gemeinsam von Nick Savoy ("Savoy") und Erik Von Markovik ("Mystery") unter der Firma "Mystery Method Corp." gegründet. Love Systems war das erste Unternehmens, das "Infield Training" in Bars und Clubs anbot, wo Männer in der Praxis lernten, wie man Frauen mit Hilfe von Routinen verführt.Strauss, Neil (January 25, 2004). "He Aims! He Shoots! Yes!!". The New York Times. Abgerufen am 30. Dezember 2008. Routinen sind vorbereitetes Material, zum Beispiel "Opener", um Gespräche zu beginnen, oder Geschichten, die eine bestimmte emotionelle Reaktion hervorrufen sollen. Die Anwendung solcher Routinen ist umstritten, weil es für die Frau schwierig sein kann, einen echten Eindruck der Persönlichkeit des Mannes zu bekommen. Bis 2005 leiteten Mystery und Savoy Workshops des Unternehmens. 2005 kündigte Mystery an, dass er keine Workshops mehr leiten würde und verließ das Unternehmen Ende 2006. Anfang 2007 wurde der Unternehmensname (Firma) von "The Mystery Method Corporation" zu "Love Systems" geändert. Geschäftsführer Nick Savoy und andere Flirtcoaches bieten weiterhin Workshops und Seminare an, um Männern zu helfen, ihren Erfolg mit Frauen zu verbessern. Medien 2008 berichtete der Psychologe Mike Botwin im amerikanische Sender Fox News, dass die Strategien und Kommunikations-Techniken, die von Love Systems unterrichtet werden, auf evolutionsbiologischen und -psychologischen Prinzipien basieren.Fox News Broadcast with Savoy and Sinn In der Fernsehshow "Dr. Phil" wurde das Unternehmen dafür kritisiert, dass sie Männern Strategien beibringt, um sich attraktiver für Frauen zu machen und Frauen zu verführen. Dr. Phil selber hatte aber generell einen positiven Blick auf die Methoden von Love Systems, als er sagte: "You are giving men the tools to meet women". Er verglich die Strategien von Love Systems mit der Benutzung von push-up BHs und Make-up bei Frauen.Dr Phil Episode "Women Beware" Love Systems Flirtcoaches waren mehrmals zu Gast in der Fernsehshow "Keys to the VIP". Jede Folge dieser Show ist ein mit versteckter Kamera aufgezeichneter Pickup-Wettbewerb zwischen zwei Männern, wobei die Kandidaten unterschiedliche zeitbegrenzte Aufgaben erfüllen müssen (z. B. eine Telefonnummer oder einen Kuss zu bekommen), um den Wettbewerb gewinnen zu können. Bisher waren drei Love Systems Flirtcoaches zu Gast in der Sendung: Cajun, Biscuit und Sphinx erschienen in der zweiten und dritten Staffel.Keys to the VIP (season 2): Mitch 'The Protege' versus Derek 'Cajun'Keys to the VIP (season 3): Steve 'Sphinx' versus Pierre 'Biscuit' Am 17. Juli 2009 waren Geschäftsführer Nick Savoy und Flirtcoach Nick Braddock zu Gast bei "The Tyra Banks Show". Moderatorin Tyra Banks fand es fragwürdig, Männer zu unterrichten wie man Frauen verführt. Sie bestätigte aber die Methoden von Love Systems und stimmte zu, dass es sich hierbei nicht um unehrliche Tricks handelt.The Secret Code of Men Konferenzen Jedes Jahr organisiert Love Systems eine Konferenz über Flirt- und Verführungskunst, die "Love Systems Super Conference", für die das Love Systems Team und andere bekannte Flirtcoaches aus der ganze Welt zusammen kommen. Die Love Systems Flirtcoaches sind regelmäßig bei Konferenzen zu Gast. Braddock zum Beispiel sprach auf der "Under21 Convention", Nick Savoy beim "Global PUA Summit", und Soul und Keychain bei der "Real Man Conference 2008" in Amsterdam.Braddock speaking at Under21 ConventionGlobal PUA Summit 2008Real Man Conference Produkte * The Venusian Arts Handbook (2005). The Mystery Method. (E-Book) nicht mehr lieferbar. * The Mystery Method: How to Get Beautiful Women Into Bed (2005). Mystery, Lovedrop. St. Martin's Press. * Mystery Video Archive Encyclopedia 5-DVD Set (2006). The Mystery Method. * Magic Bullets (2007). Nick Savoy. * The Love Systems Routines Manual (2008). Nick Savoy und The Don. * The Love Systems Routines Manual Volume 2 (2009). * The Love Systems Interview Series * Relationship Management Featuring Nick Savoy Weblinks *Love Systems Deutschland *Love Systems USA *The Attraction Forums Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unternehmen (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Beratungsunternehmen Kategorie:Motivation Kategorie:Sexualität des Menschen